Poker
by pixiejinxjeid
Summary: JJ invited Emily and Spencer over for a few drinks,soon a game of strip poker begins and Reid is ready to try new things Smut/ slash/femslash/ don't like don't read/ lemons


JJ had unlocked the door of her apartment, it had been a long stressful day for the team and she had invited Emily and Spence over for drinks. She pulled the clip out of her hair and allowed her long golden locks to fall down her shoulders. She shrugged off her jacket and hung it up in the closet.

A few minutes later a small knock sounded on the door, JJ quickly grabbed a bottle of wine and a few glasses and set them on the counter before answering the door.

Spencer stood awkwardly as JJ opened the door he was holding a bottle of whiskey and a bundle of flowers.

"I... Uh... Didn't know what we would be drinking tonight so I bought something... And it's rude to not bring a gift when first invited to someone's house so I bought you some flowers..." Spencer was playing with his tie and starring down at his shoes.

"They look great Spence. Come in and I'll go put these in a vase." Right as JJ walked away a knock came from the door. "Spence can you grab that it's probably Emily."

When Spencer opened the door Emily was on the other side holding a bottle of tequila.

"Hi Reid I didn't realize you were coming." Emily laughed as she walked in. The two entered the kitchen were JJ was opening the bottle of wine, she poured them glasses and the group wallked into the living room. They all took small, slow sips as they sat in awkwardness...

"I have cards! Let's play poker?" JJ suggested.

"Sounds great." Inquired Reid.

"How about we make it a bit more fun? Because the doctor will probably win a few hands more than you and I let's even the playing field... Strip poker!" Suggested Emily a little too excitedly.

"Great idea Em!" JJ jumped at the idea while Reid sat awkwardly between his female coworkers. "Common Spence it will be fun!" Pleaded JJ.

After a bit of convincing the group was sitting on the floor playing seven hand draw. Spencer was still fully clothes, Emily was missing her socks and belt, while JJ was missing only her belt.

"I bet one sock." Said Spencer.

JJ turned to look at him and laughed they had just finished their first bottle of wine and JJ had decided to get a little spontaneous on her coworkers.

"I bet my bra!" She chanted while she finished the last of her glass and poured more.

Emily smiled and looked at her cards. "I bet my shirt."

At the end of the hand JJ pulled a two of a kind, Emily had a flush and Reid won with a full house.

Emily quickly discarded her shirt next to her while JJ slowly slipped the straps down her arms and she pulled the bra from under her shirt.

Spencer looked over and saw her hardened nipples against the thin fabric on her blouse. His eyes grew wide when he saw how large her breasts were. He turned to Emily sitting on the floor in her blue laced bra that wrapped tightly around her large breast. He watched as every breath Emily took they moved up and down as well as wiggled in the bra causeing Spencer to feel a small tug on his member as he grew fascinated by the womanly features of his beautifully breasted coworkers.

During the next hand Spencer was too distracted by the women around him so lost to Emily causing him to loose his socks while JJ gave up her shirt.

She slowly unbottoned the blouse from the bottom up causing both Spencer and Emily to wait patiently for the revealing of the breasts.

JJ undid the last button and slowly dropped the shirt to the ground. Her pink nipples were hard from the sudden entrance to the cold, her breasts were large and perky. JJ ran her hands softly over each nipple and hissed at the pleasure she brought herself.

Spencer heard Emily gasp a little as she too watched the blonde give pleasure to herself. And his erection grew larger watching both women. On their next hand JJ offered up her thong and Emily her bra while Reid his pants. Emily had won again so both agents stood up to remove their clothing, Spencer unzipped his pants but stopped as he watched JJ reach up her skirt slowly and snap the elastic of her thong against her skin then slowly rolled it down and stepped out of her underwear and places it on top of her shirt. After she turned to Spencer and gave him a wicked smile before walking over and pulling down his pants for him. She stopped at his now noticeable erection and blew on it before lowering his pants down further.

Feeling left out of the entertainment Emily stood up with the other two and unclasped her bra. She slid it down her arms and walked over to Spencer and lifted his hands to place them on her breasts. Her breasts were larger and her nipples were also hard. Spencer moaned as his erection became to hard to ignore. JJ noticed this and fell to her knees right in the perfect line of the tent growing in his underwear. Her fingers hooked to the elastic band and in one swift movement pulled them to the ground freeing his cock that sprung straight to JJ's face.

"Fuck!" He hissed as he felt JJ's hot breath on the tip of his penis. She used her index finger to spread the precum across his tip then stroked his member from tip to the end and back.

Reid had stopped playing with Emily's tits and was attempting to control his breathing. Emily looked down and found JJ playing with his fully erected cock, Emily began to unbutton her jeans and slide out of them leaving her only in a thong that matched the bra she wore earlier. Then she removed Spencer's shirt and ran her fingers across his body as she got on her knees against JJ.

Emily whispered in her ear before pinching JJ's nipples causing her to gasp in pleasure before JJ got up and walked into the kitchen. Emily cleared off the coffee table in the living room and waited for JJ to return while a naked Reid watched the girls move around, he focused on the way their breasts moved as they walked and how Emily's ass looked amazing in the thong she wore as she bent over to clear the table.

JJ returned with a bottle of tequila, salt and lemons, she placed them on the floor next to the coffee table and then began to remove her skirt. Spencer watched as it dropped to the floor and his eyes roamed JJ's naked body stopping at her dripping folds. Next JJ lay across the empty coffee table and winked at Spencer before turning to Emily.

"We decided we were going to show you a little game. It's body shots but a tiny bit different." Emily licked from JJ's belly button up to the space between her breasts stopping to lick each nipple before raising her head again to sprinkle the salt across the train and wet nipples. "Normally it goes drink, lick and suck, but we do it a little differently. It goes finger, drink, lick, pleasure, suck. I'll show you how to play."

Spencer walked over to the table and placed his cock in his hand before sitting on the floor to watch Emily take pleasurable body shots off of JJ. She poured the tequila into JJ's belly button and placed a lemon into her mouth.

"So finger is this" Emily demonstrated by slowly entering her finger into JJ and moving it back and fourth at a slow pace then speeding it up to make JJ moan deep in her throat. "Then drink" Emily quickly sucked the alcohol out of the blondes navel and moved to the salt trail. "So lick and please are pretty similar." Emily leaned and dragged her tongue up JJ's stomach until she reached her breasts and slowly began to suck on the tender nipples which made JJ's toes curl. The Emily leaned down to kiss JJ taking the lemon in her mouth and sucking it. JJ sat up from the table and looked over at Spencer who was stroking himself very hard trying to keep from coming on the girls putting on a show for him.

"Its your turn Spence." JJ whispered as she lay back down and placed a new lemon in her mouth. Spencer's soft tongue left a trail up to JJ's breasts then he ran his tongue across both nipples and covered the trail with salt.

He filled her navel with tequila and started at the beginning. He slowly entered his long fingers into her clit and quickly hit her g-spot and made JJ scream out with pleasure dropping the lemon to the floor.

He began to move his finger around and repeatedly hitting her sweet spot. He added another finger into her clit and her walls were wrapped tightly around the two.

"God JJ you are so tight!" Spencer yelled as he moved him long fingers around her wet core making her buck her hips towards his hand. Emily noticed the fun Reid was having giving pleasure to the beautiful blonde women on the table so she sucked the shot, licked the salt and began to ferociously bite the pink nipples making JJ scream louder and her walls to close tighter around Spencer's fingers.

Once all the salt was gone Emily stood up and removed her thong. She moved one foot to the other side of the table and positioned her entrance over top on JJ's mouth and slowly moved down until the two connected and she could feel JJ's mouth on her folds and her tongue lick the dripping fluids from Emily's core. Emily began to moan louder than before so Spencer looked up and found the girls together. His cock began to throb and threatened to release its self, he quickly grabbed JJ's hips and thrusted his cock into her cunt. JJ started to scream his name which send ripples to Emily's core causing her to come straight into JJ's mouth. JJ eat her out completely and continued to scream for Spencer and he would pull out then quickly and painfully drill back into to her sweet spot. Once Spence saw Emily come into the blondes mouth he too let go and emptied himself into the blonde and pull out. Emily rolled off of JJ's face and sat next to Reid as they were still high in the clouds.

JJ sat up on the table and began to finish herself off neither waited for her to reach her climax. Her hand trailed down to her folds and slowly rubbed her hand over them, then she reached inside her clit and began to play with herself, with her spare hand she circled her left nipple and tugged on it gently at first then harder and faster until she began to twist it vigorously until a gasp escaped her lips as she left her walls close around her small fingers and hot juices flowed out of her clit. She pulled her hand out and cupped her juice and spread them across her nipples. She walked over to Spence and Emily, she cupped each of their chins and brought their mouths to her boobs. They began to sucked and licked the juices clean off, then Emily lower her face down to JJ's clit and quickly licked her core before moving for Spencer to have his way.

He used his fingers to move her folds and drove his tongue right into her core and sucked the remaining juice out. He trailed soft kissed up her stomach and hovered right above her lips, he slowly leaned down and captured JJ's lips in his.


End file.
